vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moroccan Witch
The Unnamed Witch is a character who appeared in the sixth episode of the third season in . She is a powerful, foreign Santería witch who lives in Morocco. She was revealed to be an accomplice of Aya and the Strix. Early History Nothing is known about the Moroccan witch's early history. It can be assumed she was born and raised in Morocco learning Santerían witchcraft. At an unknown point in time, she became involved with the Strix. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Beautiful Mistake, the Moroccan witch is an accomplice of Aya and the Strix as revealed after her meeting with Rebekah. The Moroccan witch, along with the Strix, lured Rebekah all the way to Morocco under the guise of obtaining a resurrection spell. When Rebekah arrives to claim the spell, the Moroccan witch ambushes her and starts chanting. She traps Rebekah with some cleverly placed animal bones that produce a boundary spell, and then burns the resurrection spell with a non-verbal form of pyrokinesis. When she continues to subdue Rebekah with a magical aneurysm, Freya tries to retaliate only for Aya to reveal that only the Moroccan witch can cast spells in that space as it was previously enchanted to disempower other witches. The Moroccan witch then forcibly removes Freya's astral presence from the room, subdues Rebekah with another spell, and allows Aya to stake her with an unknown weapon. In Out of the Easy, it is revealed upon Rebekah's capture, that she also cloaked her body with a cloaking spell that prevented Freya's attempts to find her. Freya stated that the spell was strong enough to prevent her from even telling her what continent she was on, let alone in what city. Personality From what is seen, this witch is very quiet and obedient. She is shown to be calm and confident in her own power and abilities even in the presence of an Original vampire and a powerful witch. Physical Appearance She wore a lot of jewelry, especially necklaces, bracelets, earrings and a headdress, and a purple kaftan. She had black hair she wore in a loose ponytail and had dark, brown eyes. Powers and Abilities This Moroccan witch demonstrated great control over her powers through a different practice of magic than usually seen. Through several totems made of bones and other unknown materials, she was able to create a strong boundary spell that trapped Rebekah in one part of the room. She also displayed unusual strength when she subdued Rebekah, an Original vampire, without any effort (though it is worth nothing that the latter was weakened due to not being in her true body for six months). Such a feat usually requires a great amount of power. She also demonstrated her talent in complicated spells as she performed several different spells in a small amount of time, through chanting and hand gestures. She was able to cause the resurrection spell to ignite in flames by snapping her fingers while keeping Rebekah trapped. Another note-worthy spell that she has performed is the one that disempowered any other witch except her in her house. This spell affected even very strong witches, such as Freya Mikaelson. Following this, she was easily able to completely destroy Freya's connection between her body and astral form, which resulted in the latter forcibly being sent back to her own body due to the spell being undone, rendering Freya unconscious. Weaknesses The Moroccan Witch possesses the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Three *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) Trivia *She is the first witch from Morocco introduced. *Before being revealed as Aya's accomplice, she helped Rebekah find a spell for the resurrection of her brother, Kol Mikaelson. Although thanks to the witch, the spell is now non-existent. Gallery normal_TO306_2820.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists